Many industrial vehicles such as lift trucks have a hood enclosing the engine. The hood hampers access to and servicing of the engine and one of the problems has been that of mounting the hood in a manner so that it can be readily moved out of the way in order to gain easy access to the engine. This problem is compounded on those lift trucks having a counterweight mounted to the rearward end for counterbalancing the load carried on the forks at the forward end.